


First and Last Kiss

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: First Kiss, last kiss, and every kiss in between [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky hates Tony, Cute!Tony, Don't Judge Me, FLUUUUF, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, GIFT GIVING :D, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I haven't actually posted something in forever, It's sickingly cute, Kissing, LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUF, M/M, Mentions of Sex, OKAY?!, On/Off relationships, Pervy/Lovable !Steve, Protective!Steve, Really bad spanish lol sorry, SARCASTIC!STEVE AND SMART MOUTH!STEEEEEVE!, Sarah Rogers is an awesome mom!, Sarcastic Author is Sarcastic, Short!Tony is short, Skinny!Steve to Buff!Steve, Spanish!, Steve and Tony are idiots when it comes to love, Steve happened, Stony :), TW: Demeaning name calling to gay charecters, TW: abuse to an openly gay charecter, The 'Your locker is next to mine' cliche, This get's a little dark in the middle, This is something else, Tony the new kid, Tony's still a genius, True Love, Weird flirting, Well - Freeform, a refrence to it, atleast, blame Howard, but then, he just decided to go to HS is all, it was Tony centirc, lol filling the tags with useless junk is my profession, mentions of cheating, metions of Prom, stupid teenage love, tw: child abuse, uh, when doesn't he in my stories?, yall, you know how teenagers are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finished the test first and put his pencil down, a sigh of relief heavy on his lips. He looked back to see Tony blushing as he wrote an answer down.</p><p>SLAM!</p><p>Steve’s head hit the desk hard after a nosebleed ripped through him.</p><p>‘He’s remembering! So cute!’</p><p>“Mister Rogers! Are you okay?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually different from what I usually write. There's so much kissing and stuff cause of an anime that inspired me to write/draw them kissing *3* I have nothing else to say. Every chapter is a new year, but I guess you could have figured that out. Also, it goes from them meeting in freshman year to senior year.  
> Did you read the tags? No? Go read it again. Still no? Well then it's your own fault and not mine. There are TRIGGER WARNINGS, guys.  
> ALSO: My title is actually from a song, but this story is completely unrelated to it, like I said, Sakura Trick inspired me.  
> ALSO ALSO: I finally got around to beta reading it, but if there's a mistake, please tell me.

_**Chapter One** _

Tony Stark sighed as his body hit the locker. It was his first at at SHELD high, thanks to his father for picking to move into a deserted town. 

"You new here?" He opened his eyes to look at a scrawny blonde standing in front of him. He smiled tiredly.

"Yeah." The kid snorted at him. 

"It's your first day here, how can you already be tired?"

"Geniuses get tired easy." the kid raised an eyebrow. 

"You're a genius?"

"Yes."

"Okay, genius, you're on my locker." the kid moved him over one and began putting in his combination.

"That's my locker, and don't you like my company?" the locker opened and Steve reached out for the paper Tony had in his hands.

"You're company is amazing. And you have the locker next to mine."

"Oh." Tony said. he reached his hand out.

"I'm Anthony Edward Stark, what's your name?" Steve shook his hands.

"I'm Steve Grant Rogers." Tony smiled an pretty smile, almost making Steve's knees buckle in on themselves.

"Well, Steve Grant Rogers, nice to meet you."

* * *

"Tony, seriously, you need to stay awake." Tony shook his head and yawned.

"I'm sorry Steven Grant Rogers. You're just gonna have to find some way to keep me awake long enough to study for a stupid language like Spanish."

"Okay, let's try another question. What does the verb 'Andar' mea- Tony! Wha- I- WAKE UP!" Tony jolted awake.

"I'm sorry, Steve Grant Rogers. I don't know why I'm falling asleep so fast." Steve face palmed and began thinking. Usually, an easy way to remember something was to do something embarrassing. But what could he do to embarrass Tony?

__

_"Alright Tony, I want you to translate the phrase on the page to English, and if you don't, I'll have to do it to you. Okay?" Tony nervously looked down at the sentence._

_"Uh, 'El le da muchos besos en su cuerpo'... He, uh, gives many... in his body." Steve leaned up to the blushing teen._

_"And what about the besos part, huh? Or do you want to learn the hard way?"_

_

"Shit! Now I'm embarrassed!" Steve said hitting his book against his head. Where the hell did that fantasy come from?

"Steve?" Steve turned to Tony and looked at his mouth.

"Alright, Tony, we're gonna try a new way of teaching you." Tony gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Steve gently held Tony's face in his hands.

"I'm going to ask you to say an English phrase in Spanish, and if you answer it right, I'm going to kiss you." Tony's eyes widened and he blushed.

"W-Wait, Steven Grant Rogers-" Steve ran his thumb across Tony's bottom lip.

"How do you say, 'Please', in Spanish." Tony blushed and looked down.

“P-Porfavor.” Steve smiled and leaned in. When their lips connected, it was like a spark came alive. He didn’t want to move away, so he pulled Tony closer. He had to stop himself, though, so he pulled away enough to separate their mouths and looked into Tony’s shining hazel orbs.

“How do you say ‘more’?”

“Mas.” Steve kissed him again, and pulled away.

“Mas. Mas. Mas.” Tony got closer, and Steve hit the chair, letting himself fall into it as Tony sat on his lap and slotted their mouths together. Steve didn’t protest. He moved his hands to Tony’s waist. Tony rain his hands through Steve’s hair, making a soft noise after Steve ran his tongue over his lips.

 _‘He moaned! God Tony please moan again.’_  Steve licked the curve of Tony’s mouth again, and that time the younger teen opened his mouth with a small moan, letting Steve explore his mouth with his tongue. Steve pulled away and moved his mouth down along Tony’ throat.

“S-Steven Grant Rogers-” He found the way Tony moaned his whole name endearing.

Yeah, they weren't gonna get any studying done.

* * *

“I think you’re all set.” Steve said smiling. Tony nodded and stood up, following Steve out. Before he could make it out the door, Tony grabbed his wrist. Steve turned around to look at him confused. Tony leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, Steven Grant Rogers.” he moved Steve’s head and kissed him. Steve instantly tried to deepen it, but Tony pulled his head away, and shook it, before he leaned in again. Steve kept the slow pace, before Tony pulled away.

“Bye.”

* * *

Steve finished the test first and put his pencil down, a sigh of relief heavy on his lips. He looked back to see Tony blushing as he wrote an answer down.

SLAM!

Steve’s head hit the desk hard after a nosebleed ripped through him.

_‘He’s remembering! So cute!’_

“Mister Rogers! Are you okay?!”

 

 

 


	2. I'm Crazy For You!

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Steve turned to Tony and smiled as the was running to meet up with him.

“You’re on time.” Tony grinned.”

“Of course! It’s entrance exams for the 10th grade. Why would I be late-” Tony stopped himself to properly examine the sight. He wasn’t looking at Steve’s face.

“Nice growth spurt, Rogers.” He said licking his lips. Steve grinned and ran a hand through Tony’s hair.

“You’re so small now.” Tony glared at him.

“Not all of us can have a magical growth spurt, y’know!” Steve snorted as they began walking to their lockers.

“Where’d your parents take you this time?”

“We went to Italy. I thought it would be fun, you know, hot shirtless italian guys, but I got caught up all summer talking to a blonde guy that was at his parents farm.” Steve lightly growled at the ‘hot shirtless italian guys’, but he knew Tony was messing with him. Still, the urge of possessiveness didn’t leave. He and Tony weren’t dating, but he was still unofficially his.

“All students please report to the gymnasium. All students please report to the gymnasium. Thank you.”

* * *

Steve sat through the first ten minutes the ceremony, paying attention, until he felt a light weight on his arm. The looked over and down, and saw Tony sleeping on his shoulder. The smiled.

‘No matter Tony,’  he leaned his head on Tony’s and closed his eyes.

‘I’ll protect and love you.’  and he fell asleep.

“What a blatant display of napping.”

* * *

 

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Tony yelled out. Steve snapped his head up and held back a cringe. Tony had murder in his eyes.

“Why the hell did you not tell me you got into a fight with Justin Hammer.” A guy stood in front Steve at Tony.

“Because he wanted to, what’s it to you?” Tony was startled for a minute, before the leveled the guy with a glare of his own.

“I am his friend. Now if you can move.” he said, venom in his tone. The guy didn’t budge. Steve stood up in between them.

“I fought Justin because he was bullying you, Tony. Bucky just so happened to be passing by and helped me.”

“Steven Grant Rogers!” What have I told you?!” Steve flinched at the pure fury Tony had in his tone.

“Not to fight your battles for you.”

“And what did you do.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

“I fought your battles.” he said, hanging his head down in shame. Bucky shoved Tony away from him.

“Steve was trying to help you! Be more grateful you brat!” Tony grabbed Bucky by his hair and pulled him down to eye level.

"This is an A and B conversation, so why don’t you C your way out of it.” He spat out icily and pushed Bucky out of his way. Tony’s eyes softened when the looked at Steve.

“Steve look at me.” Steve peaked at Tony.

"I’m not mad at you because you fought. I’m mad at you because I could have handled  it, and you got yourself  hurt. You mean too much to me to get hurt because of me. So next time, please just let me handle it.” Bucky rolled his eyes and left the room. Tony tried not to look at Steve’s black eye and busted lip.

“Alright Tony, but no promises.” the kissed Tony’s nose, making the brunette scrunch it up in retaliation.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you are the biggest sap in the universe.”

* * *

 

Bucky drank his soda and raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“So what the hell was that about yesterday?” Steve sighed. He and Bucky had become friends after Bucky helped him beat Hammer’s ass two months ago.

"What are you talking about?”

“Did you and Tony have a fight or something? ‘Cause he wouldn't look at you all night.” Steve sighed again.

“Or something.”

____

_‘Tony... I really want you...’ Steve moaned as Tony sucked on his neck. Tony smiled and looked at Steve, eyes blown._

_‘Then get me soldier.’_

__

Steve blushed at the flashback and put a hand up to his nose to contain the nosebleed. Bucky grinned.

“You dog! It’s about time you two fucked! So are you two an item now or what?” Steve closed his eyes and flinched at the question.

“Or what.”

* * *

 

They went to their lockers in silence, not acknowledging each other. Tony tried not to look at Steve, and Steve pretended he didn't exist. Tony sighed frustrated and closed his locker with a slam, turning to Steve, arms crossed.

“Why the hell won't you talk to me?”

“Oh, so now I have to talk to you? Why don’t you talk to me, hmm? You have a phone, so use it.” Steve said raising an eyebrow.

“I do try to talk to you, shit-head! I am always trying to get your attention! And what do I get? A cold fucking shoulder.” Tony replied glaring at him.

“Well maybe I don’t want to talk to talk to you.”

“Oh, okay! You know what then? Fuck you Rogers.” Tony said, leaving the circle of people that gathered around them. Steve stalked after him and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

"Don’t walk away from me! We are not done here.” Steve said glaring.

“In my book, we are done. I don’t want to associate myself with you anymore, so please let my arm go. Steve. Grant. Rogers.” the venom Tony put in saying his name snapped something in him, and the next thing he knew, he was pulling Tony in for a bruising kiss. Tony’s eyes widened and the closed his eyes, kissing back with the same passion. Steve pulled away, and Tony stood in his arms in surprise and shock, and looked deep into his eyes.

“I’m not giving up on you Tony.” Tony’s eyes shined at that, then he closed them.

"How can you manage to change my mind with one kiss?” Steve rubbed his thumb against Tony’s cheek.

“Because you’re not giving up on me as well.”


	3. Won't you kiss me?

The principle knocked on the classroom door, and Steve stood up to open it. Everyone instantly quieted down. The door opened, at a boy was instantly shoved in his arms.

“I believe he belongs to you.” Tony looked at him sheepishly.

“What did he do this time?” Steve asked. He knew the drill by now.

“it was nothing, Steven Grant Rogers, I promise-” He put a hand on Tony’s mouth, stopping him from spewing another lie.

“His robot crashed into my office, destroying everything.” Steve sighed.

“Sit down, Tony. I’m sorry, Mr.Fury” Fury glared at Tony, and closed the door.

“Mr.Rogers, Mr.Stark, please sit down. And Mr.Rogers, I know you two are an item, so please control your boyfriend.”

* * *

“It’s almost time for prom.” Sharon said, twirling her bleach blonde hair in between her fingers.

“Yeah, and?”

“Why don’t we run for Prom Queen and Prom King?” Steve shrugged. He wasn’t really into Prom.

“I don’t know Sharon.” He debated whether or not he should have a girlfriend, since he and and Tony had a on/off relationship, but he couldn’t keep waiting for him. He had to move on.

Sharon kissed him.

“Come on baby. Do it for me?” He sighed.

“Alright.” She jumped up and smiled.

“Yay! Now let’s get started on the posters.” Steve sighed and followed her. He really wasn’t a fan of Prom, and he wasn’t planning on going, but if Sharon wanted to go, then so be it. He passed by Tony, who just looked away.

He hated relationships like theirs, but ironically, he was in one. Tony was just so infuriating and impossible. But...

He was also endearing and had a great heart.

The sex was also amazing.

He sighed, tearing himself away from his thoughts. Time to get back to his girlfriend.

* * *

Steve opened the classroom door and quickly closed it. Sharon was looking for him, and he just didn’t want to deal with her at the moment. He looked around and smiled slightly at the unexpected sight.

He thought the classroom was empty, but he was wrong. Tony was fast asleep on a row of desk.

‘So this is where he goes off to during lunch.’ Then he thought of what happened between them.

In all honesty, it was all his fault this time. After a really bad fight, he decided to raid his secret stash of booze, got really drunk, and went to a party, where he ended up sleeping with Sharon. He sighed. They’d been playing this game all year. Break up, Steve finds a new girl, get back together, repeat. He moved a piece of stray hair away from Tony’s face. If they were going to break this cycle that was giving them both pain, it would have to start with him.

“Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up.” Tony moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

The sight took his breath away. It never ceased to amaze him how effortlessly beautiful Tony could be. He was so tempted to kiss him.

But, he wanted to do this right.

“Steve?” Tony asked tiredly. Steve softly rubbed his thumb against Tony’s cheek.

“I want to talk to you about something.”

* * *

Sharon slapped him. Hard.

“What the hell do you mean you’re breaking up with me?!”

“Exactly that. I don’t want to be in a relationship with you.” she glared at him.

“This is not over, Steve Grant Rogers.” Steve scrunched his nose at the way she said his full name.

It wasn’t nearly as cute as the way Tony did. He walked away from her, and quickly saw the person he was thinking about. He instantly picked him up and kissed him. Tony made a squeak of surprise, but melted into the kiss, loving the warm feeling he felt, Tony pulled away, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips so he wouldn’t fall, and looked into Steve’s eyes, panting.

“What was that for?” He asked, breathless. Steve smiled and bumped their foreheads together.

“Because I love you.” Tony smiled and kissed him.

“So that means I love you as well, Steven Grant Rogers.”

Ah, there it is.

* * *

“We should go over your house, Steven Grant Rogers.” Steve looked over to Tony.

“What do you mean?”

“Steve, out of the two years that I’ve known you, and the one year and a half that I’ve dated you, I have not been t your house once.” Steve sighed and ran a hand on Tony’s cheek.

“It’s cause I don’t have a big house, and I don’t think you’ll like it-” Tony kissed him.

“Steven Grant Rogers, if you live in a mansion, or in a cardboard box, I wouldn’t care. As long as it’s yours, I’ll be happy.”

“And you call me the sap.”

“Say that again and you won't live to see what happens next."


	4. Can I kiss you?

Steve stood in front of the air conditioner for minutes on end. It was a summertime habit that he needed to break before school started. Tony rolled over on the bed and faced him, throwing a pillow at his back.

“Quit hogging all of the air.” Steve snorted and climbed back into bed.

It was a week before school started again, and they had to take the final entrance exams for their final year in SHIELD high. It was their final moments in summer, and Tony was determined to spend his last summer days sleeping.

“Come on, Tony, let’s go somewhere.” Steve said pulling the covers off of him.

Tony hissed at him.

Wait, what?

"What are you, a cat?” Steve said laughing. Tony glared at him.

"I refuse.” Steve mock sighed at him.

“Fine, I guess you won't be able to get ice cream with me if you want to stay inside.” Tony pushed him off of the bed.

“Get out, Steven Grant Rogers, I deserve privacy.” Steve rolled his eyes and smacked Tony’s ass as the shorter teen stood up.

“Nothin’ I haven’t seen before.” Tony fake moaned and bit his lip, giving Steve his best ‘bedroom eyes’.

“Ooh baby, you know how hot I get when you go Brooklyn on me. Talk dirty to me.” Steve laughed and pushed Tony to the bathroom.

“Shut up and take a shower.”

After they got showered and dressed, they made their way out of the house quietly, trying not to awaken Tony’s drunken father who was passed out on the couch. They got into Steve’s car and he drove them to the park. Tony looked around curiously.

“What are we doing here?” he asked. Steve opened his door, and went around to let Tony out before he could do it himself. He smiled at him and led him through the park.

“Do you trust me?” Tony quirked his head to the side, slightly confused at the question.

“Of course.” Steve smiled and walked them to an orchard.

“Do you remember this place?” Tony gasped quietly.

“You made love to me here.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand, remembering that night. It was absolutely magical, corny as that sounded. Steve faced Tony and looked up, reaching for a pink Sakura. He plucked it off of the tree and put it on Tony’s ear, brushing the hair back softly.

“You’ve changed my life since the moment I met you. You’re unique, rambunctious, and you call me by my whole name, which is really weird, but also really endearing." He pulled out a necklace from his pocket with a silver chain and a pale blue stone, and put it around Tony’s neck.

“ And I love you with all of my heart. I’m grateful you’re in my life and I hope you’ll stay in it forever, if you’ll have me.” Tony put a hand on the stone and looked up at Steve with shining eyes.

“Yes, Steven Grant Rogers, I’ll have you.” He put the other hand on Steve's chest and kissed him.

“Because I love you more than anything in the world."

* * *

"Aren't you two fucking adorable?" ****

Tony ignored the comment as he closed the door. Steve took him out on Valentines day, not going to school and everything, just to spend all day in the orchard. He shook the fake snow out of his hair

“Answer me when I’m talking to you, boy.” He grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him up, then backed to the door, pressing him against it.

“You better break this fucking relationship off soon, I am not going to have a faggot son take over my legacy as CEO of SE.” Toy smirked.

“Good thing I’m not taking over SE then.” He braced himself as the punch came. Tony grunted in pain and pushed the man off of him, before sprinting up the stairs and locking his door. Once he made sure that it was locked, he sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands, before lightly sliding it off his face and letting it rest on the necklace.

He couldn't wait to get out of here.

* * *

"Steven Grant Rogers calm down." ****

Tony said smiling. Steve sighed and let a small smirk for on his face.

“This is the first time I’ve brought anyone home to meet my mom, and I want her to like you.” Tony looked down and smiled shyly. He was nervous as well. He really wanted Sarah’s approval, and for her to be different, unlike Howard.

Steve knocked on the door.

“Coming!” The door opened, and a tall blonde woman stood in front of them, smile on her face.

“Oh hello boys! Well, you must be Tony.” He said, extending her hand out. Tony shook it, smiling.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Steve here just can never stop talking about you.” Steve’s face burned bright red.

“Oh really now?” Tony asked smiling.

“Oh yes, he never stops saying how gorgeous you are, and how-”

“Mom!” Tony laughed.

“Steven Grant Rogers, why didn't you tell me you talk about me?” Steve looked down,blushing.

“Cause it’s embarrassing.” Sarah motioned for Tony to come in, moving out of the way.

“Come in, dear, I’ll be in in a minute.” She hung back.

"He’s shorter in person.” Steve huffed.

“So I like the short one’s.” she grinned.

“Oh, I see. Does that mean he fits easily under you in bed-”

“Mom!”

“What?! It’s a valid question! Oh, and one more thing.” she smiled at him.

“He calls you by your full name.” Steve sighed and smiled like a lovesick teenager.

“Yeah.”

* * *

He was shoved against the wall and punched in the face.

“Next time I say something about your boyfriend, you keep your little mouth shut, alright?” Tony spat at the man’s face.

“Fuck you!” The man smirked, wiping the spit off of his face and grabbing the chain.

“No, I think it’s the other way around.” He pulled on it to break the chain, then he was suddenly pushed into the ground.

“Don't you ever fucking dare to touch him again, or I will rip your dick out and force feed it to you, am I clear?” Steve said menacingly low. The man paled visibly and nodded. He stood up, dragging the man with him and threw him off to the hallway.

“Get out.” The man sprinted for his life and Steve turned to Tony, a cold soldier look on his face.

“Did he hurt you? Did he-” Tony shook his head.

“I’m fine, I'm fine.” Steve pulled him close and hugged him.

Ever since he joined the football team and became captain, Tony had been subjected to all forms of harassment they team and cheerleaders thought they could get away with.

“I’m taking you back to my place.” He picked Tony up bridal style and began walking down the hall.

“Wait, you have class-”

“You’re more important.” Tony smiled at the way Steve demanded that he be protected. He sighed.

Oh well, it was a good thing he was a genius. He could just make up everything he missed.

* * *

“Steven Grant Rogers, you need to take a break. You’re going to overheat and pass out any minute now. You’ve studied enough, come to bed.” Steve sighed.

“I just really want to pass the final exams so I can go to SHIELD College Academics with you.” Tony smiled and kissed him.

“You’ll pass, Steve. But you also need a break. If you don’t, you’ll work yourself to death. This will be your tombstone: ‘Steven Grant Rogers, died from Calculus.’” Steve snorted and laid his head down on Tony’s lap, letting the brunette pet his hair.

“How do you suppose I relax then?” Tony smirked and stood up form his position, moving to straddle Steve’s lap.

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” He moved down to Steve's legs and began unbuckling his pants.

Oh.

That was a good idea.


	5. This is what makes it special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god I finished!

Tony graduated SHIELD high with flying colors. Steve may not have made Valedictorian, but he did pass enough to make honors. Tony kissed him after they threw their hats up.

“We did it, Steve!” Steve smiled and got on one knee.

“Everything I’ve went through, I’ve gone through it with you.” Gasps went all around the room as Steve took one of Tony’s hand. The other flew up to cover his mouth. Steve pulled out a velvet box.

“I want to go through everything Life has for me with you by my side. Will you marry me?” Tony smiled and let tears well up in his eyes as he got down to Steve’s level and threw himself on the blonde.

“Yes, Steve, of course I’ll marry you!” Steves lipped the ring on his finger and kissed him, letting the world fall away as he focused on the one person that mattered most.

Of course, there were stories like this around everywhere, but this was theirs.

**And that’s what made it special.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I think you're gonna like this one.


End file.
